moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios
Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios, also known as TEMPS, is the upcoming film studio opened in mid-2020 and located in Arizona. Filmography The First Five Films * Meet the Gang (First live-action/animation hybrid film) * George Beard & Harold Hutchins (First traditionally/2D/hand-drawn/flash animated film provided by only Copernicus Studios, Bardel Entertainment, Slap Happy Cartoons, Big Jump Entertainment, Hornet, Inc., Snipple Animation Studios, and Titmouse, Inc.) * Meet the Skylanders (First computer-animated film) * The Beginner's Bible: Timeless Bible Stories (First stop-motion animated film provided by only Stoopid Buddy Stoodios) * A Little Bit of Hal Hackady (First fully live-action film) Reboot Disney Studios * Tales of Amphibia * Pooh Bear & Madeline * The Nightmare Before Christmas (Computer-Animated reboot film) * Dave the Barbarian film adaptation * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers film adaptation * Toy Story reboot * Sky High animated reboot * Animated Jessie film * Animated Bunk'd film * Jake Long live-action film * Animated Suite Life Movie * Animated Suite Life Movie Sequel * Animated Suite Life Movie threequel * Phineas & Ferb live-action/animated hybrid film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Milo Murphy's Law live-action film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated The Santa Clause film * Animated Air Bud film * Animated Buddies film * Untitled live-action/animation hybrid Vampirina film project * Untitled live-action/animation hybrid Doc McStuffins film project * Untitled Raven-Symone project * Animated Just Roll With It film * Animated Andi Mack film * Animated Sydney to the Max film * A Bug's Life reboot * Monsters, Inc. reboot * Finding Nemo reboot * The Incredibles reboot * Cars reboot * Ratatouille reboot * Wall-E reboot * Up reboot * Disney's Pinocchio reboot * Disney's The ArisoCats reboot * Disney's The Sword in the Stone reboot * Disney's Robin Hood reboot * Home on the Range live-action/animated reboot * Untitled Mickey Mouse project * Untitled Goofy project * Untitled Donal Duck project * Animated DuckTales film * Animated Princess Diaries film * Untitled Muppets project * Gravity Falls live-action film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Untitled Rolie Polie Olie project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * The Big Green animated reboot * Animated Bear in the Big Blue House film * Untitled Teacher's Pet project Rebooting Film Franchises * Thumbelina reboot * The Pebble and the Penguin reboot * The Spy Next Door animated reboot * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl animated reboot * Monkey Up animated reboot * Russell Madness animated reboot * Animated Agent Cody Banks film * I Love to Singa (An Animated Jukebox Musical Film Based on the Songs by Al Jolson) * Animated All Dogs Go to Heaven film * Bruce Almighty animated reboot (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Evan Almighty animated reboot (Deal with DreamWorks Pcitures) * Animated Babe film * Animated Big Time Rush film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Cats & Dogs film * Animated Cheaper by the Dozen film * Animated Daddy's Home film * FernGully: The Last Rainforest reboot * Animated Garfield musical film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated G.I. Joe film * Grease animated reboot * Gremlins animated reboot * Animated Grown-Ups film * Harriet the Spy animated reboot * Journey to the Center of the Earth animated reboot * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island animated reboot * Animated Kangaroo Jack film * Untitled Mr. Bean project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Nanny McPhee film * Animated Nim's Island film * Animated Nutty Professor film * Untitled Pee-Wee Herman project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Percy Jackson film * Untitled The Pink Panther project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Untitled Power Rangers project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated The Seceret of Nimh film * Untitled Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Tomb Raider film * Animated Tooth Fairy film * Animated Top Gun film * Animated Tron film * Animated Zoolander film * Animated A Christmas Prince theatrical film * Animated Ace Ventura film * Animated Austin Powers film * Animated Back to the Future film * Animated Balto film * Animated Bill & Ted film * The Count of Monte Cristo animated reboot * The Son of Monte Cristo animated reboot * The Return of Monte Cristo animated reboot * Untitled Doctor Who project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Dumb & Dumber film * Animated Fifty Shades family film * Animated Ghostbusters film * Animated The Godfather family film * Animated God's Not Dead film * Animated Hangover family film * Animated Harold & Kumar family film * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids animated reboot * Honey, I Blew up the Kid animated reboot * Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves animated reboot * Animated John Wick family film * Animated Johnny English film * Animated Kingsman family film * Untitled King Kong project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Legally Blonde film * Animated Major League film * Animated The Matrix family film * Animated Maze Runner film * Meet the Parents animated reboot (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Meet the Fockers animated reboot (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Little Fockers animated reboot (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated MVP film * Animated NeverEnding Story film * Animated Night at the Museum film * Animated Pitch Perfect family film * Untitled Popeye project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated RoboCop family film * Animated Rush Hour film * The Sandlot animated reboot * Animated Stuart Little film * Animated Witch Mountain film * Untitled Wizard of Oz project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated XXX family film * Untitled Alvin and the Chipmunks project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated An American tail film * Animated Asterix film * Untitled Bionicle project * Animated Death Race family film * Animated Dennis the Menace film * Untitled Dick Tracy project * Animated Free Willy film * Untitled Frosty the Snowman project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Untitled Franklin project * Untitled The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy project * Animated Hunger Games film * Animated Indiana Jones film * Untitled Inspector Gadget project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Insidious family film * Animated Jaws film * Jumanji animated reboot * Zathura animated reboot * Animated The Karate Kid film * Animated Lethan Weapon family film * Animated Mad Max film * Animated Mega Shark family film * Animated Men in Black film * Animated Ocean's film * Untitled Pippi Longstocking project * Animated Pup Star film * Spy Kids Live-action prequel film focusing on Isador and Gregorio Cortez as kids * Untitled White Fang project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Baby Geniuses film * Animated Benji film * Animated Jason Bourne film * Animated A Cinderella Story film * Untitled Casper project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Die Hard family film * Untitled Dr. Dolittle project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated DragonHeart film * Animated Final Destination family film * Animated Home Alone project * Animated Jurassic Park film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Jurassic World film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Pirates of the Caribbean film * Animated Rambo family film * Animated Scary Movie family film * Animated Starship Troopers family film * Animated Twilight film * Animated Bring it On film * Untitled Care Bears project * Untitled Flinstones project * Untitled Night of the Living Dead family film * Animated The Lord of the Rings film * Animated The Hobbit film * Animated Mission Impossible film * Animated Resident Evil family film * Animated Step Up film * Animated Terminator family film * Animated Thomas & Friends theatrical film * Animated Transformers film * Animated National Lampoon family film * Animated Child's Play family film * Untitled Digimon project * Animated Police Academy film * Animated Paranormal Activity family film * Road to Singapore animated reboot * Road to Zanzibar animated reboot * Road to Morocco animated reboot * Road to Utopia animated reboot * Road to Rio animated reboot * Road to Bali animated reboot * Road to Hong Kong animated reboot * Untitled Street Fighter project * Animated American Pie family film * Animated Beethoven film * Animated The Mummy film * Animated The Scorpion King film * Animated Rocky film * Animated Creed film * Animated Sharknado family film * Animated Ernest P. Worrell film * Animated Planet of the Apes film * Animated Saw family film * Untitled Digimon project * Animated Fast & Furious film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Maisie film * Harry Potter & the Sorcerer's Stone animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Half-Blood Prince animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 animated reboot * Harry Potter & the Cursed Child animated film adaptation * Animated Fantastic Beasts film * Animated Mystery Woman film * Untitled Yogi Bear project * Animated Aliens family film * Animated Predators family film * Animated Aliens & Predators family film * Animated Madea Simmons family film * Animated American Girl film * Animated Bratz film * Animated Halloween family film * Untitled Looney Tunes project * Animated Land Before Time film * Animated Star Wars film * Animated Witchcraft theatrical family film * Animated Amityville family film * Animated A Nightmare on Elm Street family film * Animated Friday the 13th family film * Animated Mind's Eye theatrical family film * Untitled Dragon Ball project * Animated Puppet Master family film * Animated Troublesome Night family film * Wallace & Gromit live-action/animation film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Untitled Pokemon project * Animated The Lone Wolf film * Animated Bulldog Drummond film * Animated James Bond film * Untitled Godzilla project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Animated Perry Mason film * Untitled Doraemon project * Untitled Ultra Man project * Untitled Billy the Kid project * Animated Charlie Chan film * Animated Bowery Boys film * Animated Edgar Wallace film * Animated Three Mesquiteers film * Animated Hopalong Cassidy film * Animated Sesame Street film * Animated Fraggle Rock film * Animated Kenan & Kel film project * Animated Smosh film * Animated Key & Peele film * Animated Cheech & Chong film * Animated Tina Fey & Amy Poehler film Rebooting Book Franchises * A Game of Thrones animated family film adaptation * A Clash of Kings animated family film adaptation * A Storm of Swords animated family film adaptation * A Feast for Crows animated family film adaptation * A Dance for Dragons animated family film adaptation * The Winds of Winter animated family film adaptation * A Dream of Spring animated family film adaptation * The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe animated reboot * Prince Caspian animated reboot * Voyage of the Dawn Treader animated reboot * The Silver Chair animated film adaptation * The Horse and His Boy animated film adaptation * The Magician's Nephew animated film adaptation * The Last Battle animated film adaptation * Untitled Curious George project * Untitled Sailor Moon project * Untitled Madoka Magica project * Untitled Yu-Gi-Oh! project * Animated Star Trek film (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * The Golden Compass animated film adaptation * The Subtle Knife animated film adaptation * The Amber Spyglass animated film adaptation * Lemony Snicket's The Bad Beginning animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Reptile Room animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Wide Window animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Miserable Mill animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Austere Academy animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Ersatz Elevator animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Vile Village animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Hostile Hospital animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Carnivorous Carnival animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Slippery Slope animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Grim Grotto animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The Penultimate Peril animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Lemony Snicket's The End animated film adaptation (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Untitled Nancy Drew project * Animated film adaptations of Ghostbusters original series books from 1-62 (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Give Yourself Goosebumps film project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Goosebumps Series 2000 film project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Goosebumps HorrorLand film project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Goosebumps Most Wanted film project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Goosebumps SlappyWorld film project (Deal with DreamWorks Pictures) * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children animated reboot * Hollow City animated film adaptation * Library of Souls animated film adaptation * A Map of Days animated film adaptation * The Conference of the Birds animated film adaptation Animated Films Based on Superhero Teams * Untitled Avengers project * Untitled Fantastic Four project * Untitled X-Men project * Untitled Guardians of the Galaxy project * Untitled Miles Morales project * Untitled Peter Parker project * Untitled Gwen Stacy project * Untitled Spider-Ham project * Untitled Peni Parker project * Untitled Spider-Man Noir project * Untitled Justice League project * Untitled Teen Titans project Biographical Musical Films * Looks Like We Made It (Based on Barry Manilow) * You Really Got Me (Based on The Kinks) * Never Gonna Give You Up (Based on Rick Astley) * You Make Me Feel So Young (Based on Frank Sinatra) * God Only Knows (Based on The Beach Boys) * The Motown Movie (Based on Motown artists) * Joy to the World (Based on Three Dog Night) * If My Heart Was a House (Based on Owl City) * Achy Breaky Heart (Based on Billy Ray Cyrus) * Everything (Based on Anna Vissi) * Sunny Side Up (Based on Michael Sembello) * Invisible Touch (Based on Genesis) * Every Breath You Take (Based on the Police) * All I Have to Do is Dream (Based on The Everly Brothers) * Get Up, Stand Up! (Based on Bob Marley) Category:Companies Category:Film production companies of the United States